Dinner
by poptartsrfrosted
Summary: Scott invites Eric over for dinner. Scottman, T for language and suggestive events, blah blah blah, rate and review.


Eric plunked down at the table, cheeks turning red, unprepared for what, unbeknownst to him, was going to happen that night. Across from him sat Scott, his mentally unstable half-brother, who had invited him over for a "casual, friendly chili dinner," in the words of Scott's invitation.  
Eric rested his elbows on the tabletop and cupped his head in his hands, bored out of his mind and very hungry. "When's the food gonna be done?"  
Just after Eric finished his sentence, the timer went off, telling the two that their meal was ready.  
"And Scott?"  
"What?"  
"There'd better not be any pubes in it."  
Scott turned off the stove and dumped the chili into a bowl. He grabbed a spoon out of the drawer and sat down next to Eric.  
Right next to Eric.  
Practically straddling Eric.  
"Scott, what the fuck are you doing?"  
"I know you're hungry." Scott stared at Eric, a fake-pouty expression on his face. "Do you not like my cooking? Maybe I just shouldn't cook you sweets anymore."  
With that, Eric seized the spoon from Scott's hand, shoving it into his own mouth. "Your cooking is amazing. Never stop!"  
He handed the spoon back to his brother, along with the bowl of chili, and crawled into Scott's lap. Wrapping his thick thighs around Scott's wiry waist, he stared up, eyes begging. "Give me more."  
Scott beamed, brimming with pride. He scooped up a bunch of chili and stuffed it into the younger boy's mouth. He continued feeding his brother chili, enjoying it with an incredible feeling. Almost halfway through, as he once again filled the spoon with chili, Eric grabbed onto his shoulders weakly. "Can we…stop for a while?"  
Scott set down the food, giving Eric a little rest. Studying hia brother's face, he noticed how messy of an eater his half-brother really was. There was chili all around his mouth. "You're a messy little pig, aren't you?"  
Before Eric could respond, Scott pulled him close. He grabbed on to the soft rolls hanging over the sides of Eric's snug-fitting pants, and began

licking around the edge of Eric's lips and pulling him even closer.  
This evolved, of course, into an amazing kiss, as Eric grabbed handfuls of Scott's bright auburn curls and Scott grabbed handfuls of Eric's luscious ass. Their make-out ended quite abruptly when Scott pulled away, picking up the chili once again and forcing a spoonful into Eric's mouth. "Come on, you have to finish your dinner."  
Eric groaned and shifted uncomfortably. "Nyehhh, I'm so full!"  
Scott grinned. "Oh, so you wanna play that game? You should know better."  
He forced another spoonful into Eric, who was visibly full and not too excited about being fed the rest of the chili. Still, Scott was amazing at cooking, and he honestly knew that no matter how he asked, Scott was not going to stop.  
After he had finished off the rest of his meal, Eric was absolutely stuffed. He'd fought his brother about the last few spoonfuls, but he licked the bowl clean enough that you couldn't tell it hadn't just come out of the dishwasher. As he stretched out, he breathed in heavily, hearing a loud snapping sound. Scott glanced down in curiosity, only to discover that Eric had snapped the button right off his pants.  
Blushing, Eric tumbled out of Scott's lap and tried to run off, but he was so full and exhausted, he ran out of energy after about five seconds and flopped down on his back. "It's all your damn fault, you fucking ginger asshole."  
Scott smirked. "Is that really the way to talk to the guy who made you a special dessert?"  
Eric's jaw dropped. "D-dessert?"  
"Oh, yes." Scott went on to describe the treat. "I baked you a special cake with rich chocolate frosting."  
Eric stared down at himself. He was so stuffed already. His coat was so tight, you could see the outlines of his rolls and the seam of his shirt. The seams in his shirt didn't look so steady, and the light blue cotton pressed up against his stomach as if it would give any second. His pants button had long escaped the whole mess.

Yet his appetite still lingered. The cake sounded so amazing. "I want dessert."  
Scott glared at him knowingly. "I knew you couldn't resist."  
As Eric devoured his treat, Scott studied him. He had stripped down to his underwear and t-shirt, and was completely shameless about his outfit. His messy chestnut-brown hair was sticking up in every direction, and he was bent over the table. His round face was covered in sticky, rich chocolate frosting. As he shoveled forkful after forkful into his mouth, his thick arms seemed to work by rote. His soft, round stomach hung over his waistband, resting on his bare thighs. And Scott couldn't help but think about how cute he looked.


End file.
